Normally compounds are dispensed into microwell plates in an orderly layout in order of concentration or in some other ordered sequence. This is for ease of use of conventional dispensing equipment. This is also for visualization of compound effects, either directly in the microwell plates or using data obtained from the microwell plates represented visually such as by using false color. Dispensing of compounds into microwell plates can be more preferably performed by randomizing the dispense order throughout the microwell plate in order to decouple systematic effects such as the dispense order or edge effects from the effects of compounds themselves. However, many researchers still prefer to visualize chemical or biological effects with ordered positions. Randomized microwell plate dispense designs have not been used because of the limitations of conventional analog dispense methodologies and the desire for visualization.